1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media information distribution and recording system for distributing media information to be recorded from a central apparatus which stores an information source for the media information to be recorded by a media information recording apparatus which serves as terminal apparatus through a network.
The present invention also relates to a media information recording apparatus for use in the above-mentioned media information distribution and recording system, for recording media information such as musical compositions on detachable recording media such as WORM-type compact discs (Write Once Read Many type compact discs) in accordance with the customer' preference to make his or her personal CDs.
The present invention also relates to a recording medium which stores a program that controls the operation of a computer for the above-mentioned media information distribution and recording system and media information recording apparatus for use in the media information distribution and recording system.
2. Discussion of Background
Currently, music information is on the market in the form of recording media such as compact discs and recording tapes on which music information is recorded. On such recording media, preset music information is recorded so that it is not always easy for the customer to purchase, for instance, a single CD on which a plurality of his or her desired different music information items only is recorded. Therefore if a customer wishes to have his or her own recording medium on which his or her desired music information items only is recorded, the customer will have to selectively record the desired music information items on another recording media on his or her own responsibility.
It was previously reported in the morning edition of the Asahi (Japanese Newspaper) of May 14, 1993 that in the United States, there was being developed a system in which music information to be recorded on CDs can be transmitted through a telecommunications network to shops for retailing CDs, and automatic CD vending machines at the shops can record the customer's desired music on CDs on the spot in accordance with the customer's request, after which the CDs are sold.
The customer can use a credit card for the automatic CD vending machines, can select the desired music to be recorded, and can have the selected music recorded on blank CDs on the spot in accordance with guidance provided on the automatic CD vending machines.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 6-350729 discloses a data base utilizing system as shown in FIG. 26. In this system, a customer's terminal apparatus 73 is configured to communicate with a music service center's apparatus 72 through an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) 71. The music service center's apparatus 72 comprises a digital synchronous unit, a searchable data base 75 and a computer 74, and the customer's terminal apparatus 73 comprises a digital synchronous unit, a computer 76, a CD write-in unit 77. At the request of the customer, the customer's terminal apparatus 73 is connected with the music service center's apparatus 72 and receives a menu with a layered structure from the music service center's apparatus 72. The customer chooses the desired information from the menu, and a request for information about the choice is transmitted to the music service center's apparatus 72. In the music service center's apparatus 72, the desired information is searched from the data base 75 in accordance with the request, and the searched information is transmitted to the customer's terminal apparatus 73. Within the ISDN 71, there is provided a charging unit 78 for determining a charge for the service to be paid by the customer, with the kind and time of the service taken into consideration.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-297949 discloses a media information distribution system as shown in FIG. 27. This media information distribution system is configured in such a manner that a central apparatus 82 and terminal apparatus 83 are interconnected through a communication line 81 and can communicate with one other. The central apparatus 82 codes media information to be transmitted and transmits the coded media information to the terminal apparatus 83. The terminal apparatus 83 then re-codes the coded media information whenever the media information is recorded in a recording medium 84, whereby the copyright of the media information is securely protected.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-297950 discloses a media information distribution system as shown in FIG. 28. This media information distribution system is configured in such a manner that a central apparatus 82 and terminal apparatus 83 are interconnected through a communication line 81 and can communicate with one other. The terminal apparatus 83 receives media information to be recorded from the central apparatus 82 and stores the received media information in storage means 85. Whenever the received media information is recorded in a recording medium 84, the terminal apparatus 83 must obtain permission from the central apparatus 82 to record the received media information on the recording medium 84 by transmitting file control information to the central apparatus 82 prior to recording the received media information, whereby the copyright of the media information is securely protected.
The above-mentioned conventional systems, however, have the shortcoming that it takes a long time before the recording of the requested media information is completed, so that the customer does not always feel happy about the system.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned conventional systems have the shortcoming that media information to be recorded, for instance, a number of musical compositions, cannot be quickly designated, since each musical composition has to be designated separately by specifying the titles one by one. Furthermore, there is the risk that excess designation for recording will be made, so that the data size for the media information to be recorded exceeds the capacity of the recording medium for the media information to be recorded.
In addition, the above-mentioned conventional systems have the following shortcomings. Specifically, when the customer does not have exact particulars about the media information to be recorded, for instance, the correct title of a musical composition, not even an audition can be carried out. In the case where musical compositions are recorded on recording media, titles and words cannot be printed either on labels or on the recording media themselves. No additional recording can be made on the customer's recording medium.
In any of the above-mentioned conventional systems, payment on the spot or cash payment for the recording service cannot be made. Recently a payment system using credit cards, and a payment system through a network as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 6-350729 are reported but are not yet popular, and are not always suitable for minor-aged customers and customers who do not have credit cards.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned conventional systems are not provided with a unit for collecting data and/or information for improving the systems themselves in the course of providing the customer with various services.